


Waiting for Some Moment That Might Never Arrive

by shrift



Series: Yuletide Fanworks [20]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't easy to dissuade Dorian when he got an idea into his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Some Moment That Might Never Arrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueManta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/gifts).



> I didn't have access to a Dear Yuletide letter, so I hope I didn't include any dislikes!
> 
> Title from The Gaslight Anthem, "Stay Lucky." Beta by Nestra.

Traffic wasn't quite as terrible as it usually was, which unfortunately meant that John could use his peripheral vision to pay more attention to what Dorian was doing. Sunlight striped Dorian's face where he sat in the passenger seat staring at John like a creep.

"Is something wrong, John?” Dorian asked.

"No. Why?”

"You seem...” Dorian paused as though his little robot brain was searching for the proper term in his colloquialism program. "Sad.”

John gestured at his face. "That's just how I look, buddy.”

"You know you can talk to me, John,” Dorian said.

"If I wanted to talk about my emotions, I'd do it during my anger management class, okay?” John said. "And I'd rather eat glass than talk about my emotions at that shitshow.”

"I'm worried about you, John.”

John slammed his hand on the steering wheel in frustration, because Dorian could be a little shit if he thought something was wrong. Maybe if he told Dorian about it, he wouldn't keep making those little digs at John all day long or do something annoying like move all the mirrors in his car out of alignment. "Fine! I finally asked Detective Stahl out for a drink, but I waited too long and she already had a date. Are you happy now?”

Dorian eyed him. "Of course I'm not happy. I'm not a monster.”

"I don't even know why I thought it was a good idea. She's probably way too young for me, anyway.”

Dorian's face lit up in briefly with flashes of blue. "Detective Stahl is a Chrome. She's older than she looks.”

John groaned. "Rubbing salt in the wound. You're really crap at consolation, you know that?”

Surprised, Dorian said, "Am I? I don't think I've had the opportunity to do this before. What do you normally do?”

John shrugged. "Take a guy out, get him drunk, never speak of it again.”

"Shall I take you out and watch you drink?” Dorian asked with a little smile.

John grimaced. "Pass.”

Dorian was quiet for a moment, but he didn't let up. "I'll preface this by acknowledging that you told me not to scan your balls, and I haven't, but you seem lonely.”

"If I wanted no-strings attached sex, I'd get a sex bot, okay? But whatever, you're the one who keeps telling me I'm a romantic. Leave it alone.”

"There's another option,” Dorian said.

John looked at him. "What?”

Dorian waggled his eyebrows. "I believe they call it 'friends with benefits'. Intimacy without commitment.”

Confused, John shook his head and said, "I don't -- what?”

Dorian rolled his eyes and pointed at his crotch.

"You want me to take a ride on your disco stick?” John asked incredulously.

"There's nothing in your file to indicate bisexuality, so I thought it best to ignore your attraction to me as a courtesy.”

John squirmed in the driver's seat. "You noticed that, huh?”

Pityingly, Dorian said, "I notice everything.”

It was impossible not to notice that Dorian was attractive. He was really ridiculously good-looking by design. Dr. Vaughn had made him that way. So John noticed it and mostly tried to ignore it like he usually did when he didn't know how to feel about something, and he didn't do anything weird like touch Dorian's mouth because he wanted to know if it felt as soft as it looked.

He wished he could blame it on intrusive thoughts, but John had been to enough mandatory therapy sessions to know better.

"You can't just keep pretending that it's not happening?” John asked hopefully.

"Does your attraction to me make you uncomfortable?”

"Everything about this conversation makes me uncomfortable!” John shouted and almost ran a red light. A long moment later after the horns died down, John muttered, "That thing is huge. It can't possibly feel good.”

Dorian beamed and cupped his crotch. "Why don't you hop on and find out?”

The radio came alive, and John leapt at the distraction.

"Show us responding,” he ordered and turned the car around.

He lasted for about fifteen minutes, which took the length of the car ride and pausing on the front steps of the homicide victim's house. He was curious and he couldn't help himself, apparently.

"How does it even work?” John asked as they lingered outside the open front door. He waved his hand vaguely in the direction of Dorian's crotch.

Dorian raised his eyebrow. "I did mention that I'm fully functional.”

"So you've done it before?” John asked.

"With a human?”

John smirked. "Does that mean you've done it with some of your robot pals? I'm trying to picture it, and it's not a good look.”

The MX-43s with their weirdly smooth, Ken-doll junk was seared into his eyeballs. He couldn't unsee that.

"No,” Dorian said. "You'd be my first.”

John's face went hot, and he felt his whole body twitch. Dorian's mouth curled up in a smile like the Cheshire Cat. Blue lights flashed under his skin, and he grinned even harder.

"You're evil,” John said.

Dorian shook his head and put his hand on the small of John's back. "I make you want to be a better man.”

"Stop touching me.”

Leaning in close, Dorian said, "I can tell when you're lying.”

"You're not running low on charge, are you? You got a little squirrelly that last time that happened.”

"I'm fully functional and fully charged,” Dorian said.

"We're going to stop talking about this now and do our jobs,” John ordered.

"For now,” Dorian said, which sounded ominous.

They went inside the house. Morris, always on the ball, walked over to hand John a flimsy with all the crime scene data. "Here you go, Detective Kennex.”

"Thanks, Morris.” John handed it to Dorian without looking at it and knelt down next to the body. He nodded at Officer Rodriguez. "What do we got?”

"The victim's name is Conrad Carlow,” Dorian said, lights on his face twinkling. "89 years old, widower, no children, lives alone.”

"Rules out the wife, at least,” John said. He eyed the victim and hoped he wasn't seeing something of what his own future held.

"The Department of Animal Services has received multiple complaints about Mr. Carlow accusing him of animal cruelty against cats.”

"He hates cats! I like him already,” John said.

Officer Rodriguez snorted. "He's dead.”

"Can't win them all. And considering that he was stabbed through the eye with a plastic feather toy in his entrance way,” John said as he stood up, "I think we can assume this was a crime of passion and opportunity.”

Dorian raised his eyebrow. "The neighbor across the street, a Mr. Roland, has lodged seven of the nine complaints.”

"Bingo,” John said. "Rodriguez, you want to lay odds on the neighbor owning at least three cats?”

"It's gonna be more than three, Kennex,” Officer Rodriguez said, and put her money on seven.

It was four. Dorian won the pot because he was a cheating cheater with access to animal adoption records.

John was right to be worried about Dorian never letting anything go, because two hours later after they'd made an easy arrest, Dorian picked up the conversation again.

"Detective Stahl,” Dorian said.

John banged his head against the passenger-side window and made an inarticulate noise of aggravation. "I let you drive so you'd be _nice_.”

"You didn't communicate that deal to me. That was an oversight on your part,” Dorian said. He smirked a lot for an android.

"What about her?”

Dorian glanced at him. "Did you have your heart set on her?”

"What?” John said. "I'm not in love with her or anything.”

"But she is your type,” Dorian said with a nod. "Smart. Brunette. Average height.”

"Yes, you fit my type. Good detective job, there. I'll give you a gold star,” John said. He leaned his head against the window and watched the scenery pass him by. The window felt cool against his temple.

"But I have blue eyes,” Dorian said.

"Please tell me you're not fishing for compliments.”

Dorian fluttered his eyelashes. John wished he had something to throw at him, but Dorian had insisted they clean out the car a few days ago because he claimed the air had grown noxious from all the trash.

"I can't believe you,” John said, flicking cold coffee at Dorian to register his disapproval. He liked Dorian. He got out of bed every day because of him, and Dorian _knew_ that already. What more did he want?

With drips of coffee slowly sliding down his face, Dorian launched into a Marvin Gaye medley, and John hid his face in his hands.

It took John a little time to notice that Dorian wasn't driving them back to the precinct, but instead was taking them back to John's apartment. Dorian had taken to following him home sometimes, when they'd had a slow day and he didn't need a recharge. John had tried to ask him about it, but Dorian had gotten a wild look in his eyes and muttered, "I think Rudy could use some alone time in his lab tonight.”

Dorian pulled the car into John's parking space and turned off the engine. He turned sideways in the driver's seat and slowly slid his hand high on John's thigh. John shifted to spread his legs without thinking. John's brain wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but his body seemed to be pretty sure it involved sex.

"This isn't a good idea,” John said.

Dorian looked hurt. "You don't trust me?”

"I don't trust myself,” John said. He used to believe in his instincts about people, but after Anna, he didn't even have that anymore.

"Are you punishing yourself on purpose?” Dorian asked.

Still distracted by the weight of Dorian's hand on his leg, John said, "I don't know, maybe.”

"We're going upstairs,” Dorian announced and opened the car door.

John jerked up his head. "The hell we are!”

Dorian slammed the door and bent down to eye John through the window. "Well, I'm going upstairs. You can stay in the car all night, if that's what you want.”

"Maybe it is!” John said. A moment later, he rolled his eyes at himself and got out of the car to chase down Dorian. He reached the elevator as it opened and followed Dorian inside of it.

Dorian said, "I see you've decided to join me.”

'You're the one driving this crazy train,” John said.

"I am,” Dorian said and stepped across the elevator to press John against the wall.

Quietly, John asked, "What are you doing?”

Dorian pressed a soft, fleeting kiss to John's mouth, and said, "Isn't it obvious?”

His mouth was exactly as soft as it looked. John licked his lips. "Still haven't told me why.”

"I want to. Do I need another reason?” Dorian asked.

The elevator doors opened, and John led them to his apartment.

Dorian's question was a good one. John didn't ask other people why they wanted sex. Synthetics wanted it because they were programmed to, but Dorian was something else, something more than logic and programming.

"Shall I take your jacket?” John asked. "Make some coffee? Put on a little mood music?”

Dorian smiled and handed John his coat. "Do you have lube?”

John nearly dropped Dorian's coat. "Pardon?”

"Lube,” Dorian said, tucking two fingers behind the button of John's jeans. "I'll need to prep you.”

John could feel his face turn red. "Oh, my god.”

"I thought not,” Dorian said, pulling a bottle of lube from _somewhere_. "I came prepared.”

It wasn't like John was denying himself on purpose, not entirely, but severe trauma and a coma had a lot of lingering effects. It was a lot easier to hide and not to try, because it was a lot less embarrassing than not being able to perform. Dorian had already seen him in plenty of embarrassing situations, so there was no compelling reason not to go for it.

"Hey,” John found himself saying, "if you actually think you can get me going, you're welcome to try.”

Dorian's delighted expression was cute and also terrifying, which was how John ended up naked on his bed with his cock in Dorian's mouth. The warmth of his mouth surprised John, although it shouldn't have; he'd touched Dorian before, plenty of times, and he never felt cold. The constant suction Dorian was providing felt great, and John even was getting a little hard when he felt Dorian's slick fingers circle his asshole.

When Dorian pushed in a finger, John draped his forearm over his eyes. Being fingered was a strange sensation, and John focused on the way Dorian's fingers felt as they pressed inside him, the way it felt when Dorian withdrew and added more. John lost himself in the way it made him feel a little bit open and loose.

"John, hey,” Dorian said. "Look at me.”

Shifting his arm, John opened his eyes and saw Dorian staring back. "Hey.”

"There you are,” Dorian said, and kissed him. It started sweet and took a sharp turn to dirty when Dorian started using his tongue. John opened up to it and made an appreciative noise low in his throat. After a few more kisses like that, Dorian stroked his thumbs along John's cheekbones, and said, "I'm going to fuck you now.”

John shivered and suddenly realized that he was so hard it hurt.

"Are you going to take your clothes off?” John asked, because Dorian was still fully dressed.

"Do you want me to?”

John nodded and Dorian disrobed with a compelling efficiency. He had broad shoulders and muscled thighs, the kind of body that could flip cars and also be a work of art. Fascinated, John watch Dorian pour lube in his palm and then jack his dick. He followed along when Dorian repositioned him on the bed and pushed a pillow under John's hips.

It wasn't until the weight of Dorian's body was resting between John's spread legs with the head of his big dick pressing against John's asshole that Dorian said, "Last chance to back out.”

"Fuck you,” John said.

"That's what I thought,” Dorian said, and then pushed inside John's body. The pressure was slow and smooth and inexorable. The only thing John could do was take it.

"You can go faster,” John offered, even though he wasn't sure he actually wanted Dorian to.

Dorian shook his head and rearranged John's body again, pressing his synthetic leg back until John's thigh was against his chest. He thrust slowly, experimentally, until John made a noise he didn't even know he could make.

"There we go,” Dorian said with a smile. He stayed right there and fucked John slowly, so slowly that it was maddening. John felt sweat bloom at his temples and under his arms. He couldn't stop himself from squirming with need. He was too turned on and felt too much, and it was terrifying.

Growling, John asked, "Are you going to get on with it?”

Dorian didn't say anything; he just narrowed his eyes and fucked John faster until the sound of it was slick and loud and obscene. John was panting so hard that he couldn't figure out how to catch his breath, and he was so hard, leaking so much that the head of his cock was slick with it.

"Touch yourself,” Dorian said.

John wasn't sure he could take any more, and he wasn't sure he could handle it being over yet, so he said, "No.”

"All right, then I will,” Dorian said, and jacked John's cock while he fucked him with the kind of coordination that John wasn't capable of at the moment, or possibly ever. When John came, it was quick, fierce, and overwhelming. Dorian continued to fuck him while John's body trembled around him.

"Oh, my god,” John gasped, flinging out his arms to clutch at anything he could reach.

Dorian pulled out then and started jerking himself off while John watched in dazed fascination. He stared at Dorian's dick, the broad back of his hand, the way Dorian eyed him intently as he came over John's stomach and thighs.

"How do you feel?” Dorian asked, settling beside him on the bed.

"Do you want me to write you a report on your technique?”

Dorian tilted his head, and his face lit up briefly. When the lights died down, he smiled and said, "You're fine.”

"I could have told you that,” John said grumpily. He rolled to the side to grab some tissues from the nightstand to mop himself up. "And you're still not allowed to scan my balls.”

John started when he felt Dorian's hand on his balls.

"How's this?” Dorian asked.

To be honest, John had to take a moment to think about it.

"Yeah, okay,” John said.

"And this?” Dorian asked just before kissing him.

Chasing after Dorian's mouth, John said, "You can keep doing that.”

"That's what I thought,” Dorian said smugly.


End file.
